Make This Right
by Richard Bernier
Summary: Beth has been depressed from her split with punk and losing a friend in me so Kelly & Rosa decide to call me to set Beth straight and take her out of her depression. Will Me & Beth be friends again or will it be impossible to be friends again?


The Glamazon Beth Phoenix has been having a rough couple of months with a losing streak in the ring, losing a great guy in me as a friend after she had a one night stand with me and cheated on punk in the process.

After my departure from the WWE, Beth broke up with Punk because Punk cheated on Beth with a girl he met in his hometown and now she has been a depressed mess and all her friends in the WWE were worried and scared for her. She isolated herself from everyone, even her best friends who she has known since her debut in the company.

It was Monday which meant another taping of Monday Night Raw, Beth came into the arena twenty mins early to prepare for her match against Eve and she was in a non-chatter type mood and just wanted to listen to music and get ready for her match.

While Beth was listening to music, Beth's Best Friends Kelly & Rosa Mendes were just chatting and they were worrying that she might explode and do something violent to someone or to herself for that matter. Nobody wanted to see Beth depressed anymore it was driving her co-workers crazy, everyone was getting tired of Beth's depression over a guy who cheated on her and didn't love her enough than Beth hoped.

''I think I have a plan Rosa to get her out of her depressed mess she's been in lately?'' Kelly said to Rosa while they were just doing each other's hair and getting ready for the roles on the show tonight.

''What is it girl?'' Rosa asked Kelly with a smile on her face

''Well I think it's time for a reunion between Beth and the former diva Coordinator that she had a one night stand with and maybe she will get over this depression she's in and be the Beth we know and love'' Kelly explained her idea to Rosa in a low voice so Beth doesn't hear the idea they are planning

''You're Genius girl that will definitely raise her spirit alot by seeing him again since he left the company to go to TNA for a few months before he comes back probably here again, make the call girl'' Rosa said loving the idea since it was the last hope to save Beth from complete destruction and violence which nobody wants to see.

''I am right now'' Kelly said to Rosa getting her cell phone out of her bag and looking for my number since we keep in contact with me in TNA dealing with strengthen the moral of the knockouts in the company since there have been catfights backstage off camera between the girls and I was hired to keep it even with no more problems.

I was sitting on my couch in my home when my cell-phone rings and it shows on caller ID which was a picture of Kelly in her Hall of fame dress she wore on the night before Wrestlemania.

''Hello?'' I asked the caller

''Hey hun it's me Kelly and Rosa's here with me'' Kelly responded on her side of the phone

''Oh hey ladies what's up, something wrong that you would call me on my day off from working at the Impact Zone?'' I asked to Kelly

''Nothing much really, but there is something wrong hun Beth has been in depression since you and her departed and to add on that her & Punk split up and you're our last hope to save Beth from complete destruction and violence and she misses you like crazy hun'' Kelly responded to my question and I have seen Beth destructive and violent towards others and it was a sight I didn't want to see at all.

''I love to help hun and I miss Beth too but we ended on bad terms and she might be mad seeing me again after the drama we had over seeing an article about her and punk and not telling me about it'' I told her honestly

''I highly doubt she'll be mad, I would of done the same in your shoes in my opinion but will you go to Beth's home and see her and straight her ass out for us, we will owe you one for this'' Kelly responded

''I'll do it for you ladies, just text me the address and location and I'll straight Beth's ass out and be friends with Beth again I don't hold grudges with ladies long'' I said getting my paper-work done and packing up to go to Buffalo, New York

''That's you alright and of course I'll text you the address and location to Beth's place, How's TNA if I must ask hun I know Mickie & Lisa are there?'' Kelly starting to text the address and location of Beth's place while talking to me on the phone

''It's going good and the knockouts are a handful but so far I seem to even out the moral in the knockouts division and Mickie & Lisa are more than helpful to me so far in this experience'' I said to Kelly and as soon as I finish my response I get a text message from Kelly with the address and location to Beth's place in Buffalo, New York.

''That's good to hear hun Mickie & Lisa are the most nicest & knowledgeable girls I've met, when will we see a return by you in the WWE we do miss you here it's not the same the one who works with us is not you'' Kelly responded to me

''About a couple of months, until they find a suitable replacement for me in TNA but I miss you girls too, listen ladies I got to go I'll talk to you girls later and by the time I'm done with Beth she'll be back to normal and not depressed anymore and I'll make this right between me & Beth.''

''That's fantastic hun and I'll talk to you later hun see ya'' Kelly said to me and then gave Rosa the phone and she spoke in the phone

''Adiós hun (goodbye hun in Spanish)'' Rosa spoke in Spanish for me

''Goodbye ladies'' I said as they hung up the phone and ended the call as I was packed for a couple of days of bring Beth back from the darkness to the light.

The Following Day after Beth defeated Eve in there match on Raw. Beth was enjoying her couple of days off from traveling in her home and was watching TV and playing with her dog she received from a family friend for Christmas and while Beth was having her day off, her phone was ringing constantly getting calls from divas Eve, Rosa, Melina, Kelly, Kaitlyn, and Natalya all checking up on her to make sure she would not do anything bad to herself and sure she loves her girls in the WWE and appreciated what they were doing but she liked to have time to herself and relaxing.

I was driving to Beth's place and listening to the GPS give me directions and about twenty to twenty five mins later I found Beth's place it was a medium sized house and it was a house that people would start families in but Beth wanted to find the right man first before starting a family and I stopped the car and got out of the car and shutting the front door all the way and lock my doors so no thief would go in and steal stuff from it and I walked up to the front door and knocked on the door making sure Beth heard it

''I swear If it is one of the girls I am gonna glam-slam them on the concrete'' Beth spoke out loud hoping it's not one of the girls

''I probably think you could glam-slam me in the concrete with my size and all'' I responded to Beth's loud statement and Beth knew it was not a diva at all and then Beth opened the door and smiled at me wearing a black sports bra and black sweatpants that are fitting tightly to her thick ass and her large and well rounded breasts, showing off a vast amount of cleavage which I couldn't see in my opinion

''Oh hey hun I never expected to see you after the drama we caused each other with punk & and all'' Beth brought me in her home and I sat on her tan and brown couch and then Beth on the side of me on the couch

''Well I heard you were going all complete destructive and violent after our relationship ended and you and punk called it quits and I had to come see you because I have seen it before and trust me It's no pretty'' I said then chuckling as I see Beth still depressed

''That's true about me going destructive and violent and not me being me lately, I guess probably Kelly & Rosa put you up to it to talk to sense in me for being depressed and I just want to be loved'' Beth said seeing some tears drip down her face

''Yeah they did, they do care about you Beth you may get sick of it after awhile but they are your friends and they can't stop caring about a friend of there's, I know your hurting from punk but I do miss you and I want you as my friend again if that's something your willing to do right now.

''I miss you too and yes I will be your friend you are a great guy and I'm not letting you go now'' Beth said as we hugged and she was crying now happy tears since she has her best guy friend now and turned Beth's mood a complete one eighty

After that I brought my bag which was filled with two outfits since I'll spend two days with Beth before she has a house show and then back out traveling again. So in those two days together, Beth showed me her neighborhood and then we shopped like crazy at five different stores and then in her home we just cuddled, watch movies, ate, drank, and danced like complete idiots and in those two days I told her I'm coming back to the WWE in a couple of months and we will be attached to each other's side like true best friends are.


End file.
